


Dancing With Our Hands Tied

by caochon03



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: "Anh không chỉ thích em, Đêm nay, hãy để anh nhiệt tình yêu em khi đôi bàn tay của hai chúng ta ghì chặt nhau." Dirak thì thầm vào tai của D'Arcy làm cậu run lên vì anh.Lưu ý: Cao H.Bài hát: Dancing With Our Hands Tied - Taylor Swift (reputation, 2017)
Relationships: Dirak/D'Arcy
Kudos: 2





	Dancing With Our Hands Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Toàn bộ đều là D'Arcy's POV.
> 
> \+ Lời thoại Tiếng Anh trong fic là tiếng Veda cổ.
> 
> \+ Lời thoại Tiếng Việt trong fic là tiếng phổ thông ở Athanor.
> 
> Tôi — D'Arcy (tôi là hiệu trưởng khoa NeYara, tôi dạy Keera)
> 
> Hắn — Dirak (đồng nghiệp của tôi, là hiệu trưởng ở khoa DeLante, hắn dạy Ata), đã là bạn của tôi nhiều năm trời, tôi và hắn thường xuyên giao lưu và hợp tác lẫn nhau.
> 
> Thêm nữa, Cô ấy — Sephera (hiệu trưởng khoa Zeppeczec, bạn nữ chung phòng của tôi, cô ấy dạy Eland'orr)

Cô ấy đã ngủ. Tôi xuống phòng khách ngồi chờ một ai đó đến. Cái nền nhà lạnh cóng bên dưới bàn chân to nhỏ của tôi. Từng bước đi trên nền nhà, tôi đều cố nhón người mình lên.

Cuối cùng tôi cũng đến được cái ghế nệm hình chữ L và tôi nằm xuống, vẫn cố thở dài trầm tư. Tôi vẫn luôn thầm nghĩ về thời khắc ấy.

Tôi lấy điện thoại của mình ra khỏi túi quần sau của tôi và mở khóa nó bằng vân tay. Tôi kiểm tra tin nhắn thử thì vẫn là dòng cuối cùng tôi nhận được: "Tôi sẽ tìm cậu vào lúc mười giờ đêm nay. Chúng ta sẽ có chuyện cần bàn bạc."

Tôi bất giác e ngại nên ngồi dậy, tôi thắc mắc rằng có chuyện gì mà quan trọng mà chúng tôi sắp phải bàn bạc vậy, và tại sao cần phải kín đáo đến thế.

Tôi nghe tiếng gõ cửa từ bên ngoài vang tận vào trong đây, tôi thầm trách chính mình vì trong nhà mà không mang một đôi vớ.

Tôi nhanh chóng chạy trên nền nhà lạnh như băng và nhìn qua khe cửa. Tôi có thể nhìn thấy hắn, một mái tóc màu vàng to dài quyến rũ và cánh tay cơ bắp.

Hắn mặc cái áo sơ mi như mọi lần hắn đến tìm tôi để đi chơi, cùng với cái quần tây màu xanh. Ít người nào biết tôi u mê tuýp người đó, trừ một số người nào đó tôi từng giao lưu lâu ngày mới biết.

Tôi đột nhiên thấy đũng quần của mình có gì đó đang dâng trào, nhấp nhô lên, tôi hít thật sâu vào để cố kìm lại suy nghĩ nông cạn của mình trước khi lộ liễu quá làm hắn khó xử. Hắn là chàng trai thẳng, thẳng hẳn hoi và nếu hắn mà thấy một thằng như tôi hễ gặp hắn thì "dựng" lên chẳng phải tình cảm bạn bè chúng tôi sẽ rạn nứt hay sao.

Tôi mở cửa và cố cười thật tươi với hắn.

"Chào, anh Dirak..." Hắn đánh một cú sét sủng ái tình thật mạnh vào tâm trí tôi khiến tôi không nhận ra mình thật sự là ai, hắn bước vào trong và đóng cửa hộ tôi, bàn tay ấm áp của hắn chạm vào tay tôi, tôi cảm thấy dè dặt. "...là... là... D'Arcy nè."

Dirak nhìn tôi, bằng cái ánh mắt nham hiểm khiến tôi cảm thấy rơi tự do. Tính khí của hắn thật trìu mến, nhất nhì cái học viện.

"Anh muốn cùng tôi bàn về chuyện gì vậy?" Tôi hỏi sau một hồi im lặng.

Hắn đáp tôi, "Chuyện ở học viện ấy mà."

"Có phải chuyện bí mật chúng ta chứ?"

Hắn gật đầu tôi một cách thầm kín. "Chuyện đó đấy."

Bản thân tôi đột nhiên thấy âu lo, tôi thắc mắc thật ra có phải là hắn cố tình kiếm cớ trốn tránh việc nhạy cảm không? "Chuyện đó thì sao chứ?" Tôi hỏi bằng chất giọng không mấy nặng nhọc.

Dirak ngó xuống nền đất và để ý đôi bàn chân non nớt của tôi. Hắn cắn môi của mình, cái đầu của tôi cũng đã quên béng chuyện mình đi chân trần nên... giờ để ý mới cảm thấy lòng bàn chân tê dại vì lạnh.

"Này chúng ta cùng ngồi xuống được không. Cái nền nhà này lạnh lắm đấy." Tôi nói, cái dự định trùn bước ấy cứ liên hồi trấn áp tôi.

Hắn chuyển sang nhìn bộ mặt thờ ơ ngốc nghếch của tôi, cái hàm dưới của hắn vẫn còn chen chúc gặm môi. "Chân cậu lạnh lắm ư?"

Tôi gật đầu.

"Cậu cứng đầu thật. Sức khỏe của cậu giữ gìn không tốt lấy đâu mà dạy học được." Hắn nói, chất giọng hắn có vẻ đang có hàm ý khinh bỉ tôi lắm nhưng tôi không dám chắc.

"Tôi biết mà. Tại lúc đó tôi cũng vội ra mở cửa quên mang vớ vào nên..." Tôi bị cắt ngang lời vì Dirak đột nhiên túm tôi bằng cánh tay và dựa người tôi vào bờ vai của hắn.

Tay hắn giật cái điện thoại mà tôi đang cầm và ném lên cái thảm. Sau đó hắn ẵm tôi lên bằng hai tay.

"Cái gì... anh..."

Hắn khóa trái cửa bằng tay còn lại của mình rồi sau đó bế tôi lên cái ghế nệm. "Cậu có muốn tôi buông cậu xuống không?"

Không thể nào. "Buông tôi ra đi." Tôi nói, bản thân tôi cũng chỉ mong hắn nếu có thể thì nên giữ tôi thật chặt hết sức có thể trong vòng tay của hắn.

Nếu thích thì hắn có thể đến với tôi tự nhiên không sao hết... đầu tôi nghĩ vậy chứ thật ra tôi...

Dirak đặt tôi ngã người xuống cái ghế nệm một cách chậm rãi, sau đó ngồi xuống, đặt chân của mình lên đùi của hắn. Tôi sắp sửa đứng dậy nhưng đột nhiên hắn lại nắn bóp cái bàn chân phải non nớt của tôi.

Tôi cau mày, tôi cắn môi của mình vì nhột.

"Thật ra chuyện tôi muốn bàn với cậu tối nay là... hơi tế nhị lắm... Tôi chỉ muốn cho cậu biết rằng là chuyện này cũng đơn giản lắm thôi, thứ tôi với cậu muốn làm đó chính là tôi cần cậu giao kèo cho tôi lần này đã." Hắn bảo tôi một chuyện nhưng giấu kĩ lắm, hắn lại nhìn chằm chằm vào bàn chân của tôi bị bóp đến mềm nhũn và hắn tiếp tục hành hạ nó không thương tiếc.

"Chuyện gì ta phải kín đáo vậy?" Tôi hỏi, nhìn hắn như muốn tỏ vẻ hiếu kì.

Dirak liếc mắt nhìn tôi một cú chớp kinh hoàng. "Tôi nói thẳng luôn, cậu phải để tôi... *tạo kí hiệu vòng tròn và ngón tay trỏ đâm xuyên*... cậu nhé." Tôi nghe xong, người tôi nóng ran lên. Hắn lại mạnh dạn bảo tôi: để tôi chơi cậu. Tôi cảm thấy bản thân mình bị ràng buộc, hắn cứ kỳ cọ chân của tôi.

"Cậu sẽ trả lời thế nào D'Arcy? Cậu đồng ý chứ?" Dirak hỏi tôi, giọng hắn nói vần nhịp như một bản nhạc.

Tôi gật đầu nhẹ, tôi không ngừng buông đôi mắt khỏi hắn.

Tôi nuốt nước bọt.

"Giỏi lắm! Bao nhiêu năm nay cậu cũng giúp đỡ tôi nhiều rồi, đêm nay để tôi thưởng cậu!" Hắn cười tôi rồi nhẹ nhàng nâng đỡ bàn chân của tôi lên cao đến gần môi của hắn. Hắn cầm nó dâng đến mũi rồi hít vào.

Hên là lúc đó tôi tắm rửa có kì cọ bàn chân mình sạch lắm rồi. Mắt hắn nhắm một hồi rồi hắn lại thở mạnh ra. Sau đó, hắn hôn ngón chân út của tôi cực kỳ tình cảm. Hắn hôn rồi liên tục cù lét nó.

Dirak nhìn lướt qua tôi trong thoáng chốc, giống như hắn có ý đồ gì đó. Tôi gật đầu rồi hắn từ từ mút trọn ngón chân của tôi không ngừng kích thích nó cho nó nóng ran lên.

Tôi có thể cảm nhận được cái miệng ướt át nhưng lại ấm của hắn, tôi bặm môi và thở phì phào.

Hắn bắt đầu ngẩng đầu của mình lên và xuống, làm cho ngón chân của tôi dính toàn là nước bọt. Nước bọt của hắn đấy, vâng, ngọt lắm chứ phải không?

Dirak kéo ngón chân cái của tôi rồi tiếp tục nắn bóp. Tôi nhìn hắn uyển chuyển từng ngón chân như muốn tạo cảm giác an toàn đồng đều cho chúng.

Hắn vẫn liên hồi xoa bóp chân của tôi không ngừng nghỉ. Chân còn lại của tôi vô tình nhột quá nên nhấc lên chạm phải đũng quần của hắn, quả nhiên hắn đã "cứng" rồi.

Tôi thấy rõ và tôi cảm thấy... chuyện này thú vị đấy. Tôi vẫn lấy chân cọ xát chỗ ấy, trông nó ngon lành cứng cỏi làm sao, có khi dài lắm đây. Đã dày mà còn dài nữa. Mồm tôi sắp chảy nước dãi vì thèm nó lắm...

Dirak vẫn duy trì cái động tác vuốt ve đó và tôi cũng lặp lại cái động tác hồi nãy. Nhìn hắn có vẻ "thèm" tôi lắm.

Đồng nghiệp mà. Không thích nhau mới lạ.

Dirak kéo cái ngón chân hồng hào của tôi và chuyển qua nắm bóp và hôn nhẹ cái gót chân của tôi. Hắn đưa cả hai bàn tay to của mình cầm lấy mu bàn chân của tôi để kéo tôi lên đùi hắn.

Hắn quay đầu nhìn tôi, tôi thì cố mở rộng khép chân của mình, cả hai chúng tôi nhìn nhau. Tôi nhìn hắn, còn hắn lại nhìn ánh mắt vốn-dĩ-hắn-cho-là-đáng-yêu của tôi.

Tôi cảm thấy hai bàn tay của hắn đang cố nắn bóp cái mông của tôi, cặp mông căng phồng bắt đầu di chuyển...

Tôi cắn môi của mình và tôi không thể kìm nén cơn đói khát của mình nữa, tôi chồm dậy về phía Dirak, lấy tay của mình thò vào kích dục cái dương vật cứng cỏi ấy.

Hắn tỏ cảm giác khoái cảm kỳ lạ cho tôi thấy, hầu như tiếng rên của hắn thì tôi khó có thể nghe.

Tôi từ từ lấy một tay gỡ từng nút áo trên cái áo sơ mi của hắn, khi tôi gỡ ra hết thì tôi luồng tay của mình chà xoa cái bụng và lồng ngực, tay cứ mạnh dạn đùa cợt với đầu ti hắn. Tôi cảm thấy cơ thịt của hắn sởn da gà dưới lòng bàn tay của tôi.

Dirak ngồi dậy và hôn xương quai của tôi, rồi hắn đưa hai tay của mình túm cái áo sơ mi của tôi. Hắn đưa tay xé toạc cái áo sơ mi đằng sau lưng tôi, rồi tháo gỡ quần jean tôi sau đó nhìn tôi. Tiếp theo, Dirak ném cái áo của tôi xuống nền nhà, hắn nhìn chằm chằm cái thân thể khiêm tốn của tôi.

Ngoại trừ mái tóc ngắn màu trắng nâu lẫn lộn và gương mặt lẫn cơ thể đầy dấu tích thí nghiệm ma pháp sư kia, tôi còn gì hay ho khác mà tại sao hắn lại mê mệt tôi?

Hắn chồm dậy và liếm mút theo một đường thẳng lên ngực của tôi, sau đó hắn bắt đầu mút ở đầu ti tôi. Tôi cố dựa đầu mình ra đằng sau, tôi rên rỉ.

Hắn túm mông của tôi và kéo tôi về phía hắn, hai cái dương vật đang cương cứng đó cứ đùn đẩy vào nhau. Hắn vẫn say sưa với thân thể tôi, liên hồi chuyển sang mút đầu ti khác của tôi rồi tay thì cứ thế mà cọ xát người tôi.

Tôi đưa hai vòng tay ôm chặt lấy lưng của Dirak. Hắn mới bắt đầu buông cái hành động kích thích vừa rồi và chúng tôi ai nấy đều nhìn nhau lưu luyến đến một phút.

Rồi sau đó chúng tôi lại dựa kê vào nhau, hai đôi môi tiến sát và hôn thật nhẹ. Phải nói thật ngọt say, nụ hôn đầu của chúng tôi thật dâng trào chấn động, trong thoáng chốc lại trở nên phấn chấn kịch liệt.

Tôi cảm thấy được cái đầu lưỡi của hắn lùa sâu tận hàm dưới của mình, lưỡi tôi cũng theo quán tính níu kéo lại và lùa chặt hơn. Hai cái lưỡi của chúng tôi quấn lấy nhau. Cái mùi vị của chiếc lưỡi ấy là vị rượu đỏ xa xỉ, còn hắn lướt qua lưỡi có mùi vị kem đánh răng và nước súc miệng, lúc đó tôi cũng đánh răng rồi (dù còn miếng bánh dính trên răng tôi quên xỉa.)

Hắn đưa tay ôm chặt lấy vòng eo của tôi, miệng hắn vẫn hôn hít tôi. Tôi cảm thấy hai bàn tay nham hiểm đó bắt đầu chạm lấy mông của tôi, trông ấm áp thật đấy. Từ từ cái ngón tay ấy bắt đầu tiến dần vào cái lỗ bên trong tôi. Chính tôi cảm thấy hắn dùng ngón giữa của mình để thâm nhập.

Dirak buông người tôi ra, hắn lấy tay lột quần jean và cả cái quần lót bên trong của tôi đi. Hắn nhìn tôi một lúc rồi tiếp tục thực hiện những động tác liếm láp và mút, miệng thì không ngừng chảy nước dãi vì cơn thèm thuồng. Tôi vẫn đang theo dõi hắn, đôi môi mềm mỏng của tôi cố bặm lại và mắt tôi chảo đảo vì nóng.

Hắn đưa tay vuốt đôi má của mình lại chạm nhẹ lên khóe môi của tôi trước khi lại tiếp tục mò mẫm vòng eo của tôi tiếp. Hắn nhìn tôi và lấy tay của mình xoa cái lỗ huyệt nhạy cảm của tôi, khiến nó "phóng điện" buộc tôi phải run lên trong thoáng chốc.

Tôi cảm thấy như mình sắp sửa không còn chút sức lực nào cả khi hắn lấy tay nới rộng vị trí ấy. Tôi rên rỉ, tôi nhắm chặt hai con mắt của mình lại. Hắn hôn cằm của tôi và hắn bắt đầu nhồi ngón tay của mình vào người tôi.

"Anh thật lãng mạn ~" Tôi cười bảo hắn. Câu nói đó đã vang vọng đến mức gây chấn động con tim hắn lên hai phút.

Chúng tôi hôn nhau, còn cái bàn tay nham hiểm của hắn vẫn tiếp tục sục rồi nắn bóp mông của tôi.

Tôi mở tung áo khoác của hắn ra và cởi khỏi cái vai hắn. Sau đó tôi chuyển qua trút bỏ cái dây nịt. Hắn khom người lên nên tôi có thể tháo ra. Tôi ném nó qua một góc rồi tiếp tục hôn hắn.

"Thả lỏng nào..." Hắn thầm thì qua hàng môi của tôi. Tôi cứ nghe lời như tôi hiểu vậy. Giờ tôi đã thả lòng toàn thân và nằm dưới người hắn như thiếu sức lực. Hắn lấy tay túm cái quần lót và quần tây của mình từ từ kéo tọt xuống.

Một cái vòng xương chậu nhô lên và lộ rõ, và sau đó cái dương vật đã cứng của hắn tung ra. Hắn cởi nội y khỏi chân hắn và bước qua. Tôi nhìn dương vật của hắn một lúc trước khi đút vào miệng mình, cái miệng tôi đã chảy nước dãi, nhìn thôi đủ thèm đến chết đói rồi, ngon lắm.

Tôi bắt đầu cúi đầu chậm rãi, cố tận dụng thời gian hạn hẹp của mình. Tôi có thể mút nó, tôi mút nó, ngậm nó như một đứa trẻ mới sinh. Cái da thịt mềm mại lẫn độ cứng của nó trông nóng hổi làm sao.

Hắn vẫn nhiệt tình đưa vào miệng của tôi, hắn sắp xuất tinh nên hắn đẩy tôi ra, rồi dồn đầu dương vật của mình lại về mồm của mình, hắn cố gắng chỉ xuất giọt chất lỏng vào mồm tôi như cố kìm lại cơn khoái.

Tôi thì ngồi đấy nếm chất ngọt của hắn, mũi của tôi lại cọ xát cuộn vào trong xương chậu của hắn, đầu dương vật đang cương hết cỡ ấy cứ đâm vào cổ họng tôi từng chút một.

Hắn lại buông người tôi ra và lần này hắn xốc người tôi đứng dậy, cả cái quần lót của tôi đều rơi xuống nền đất. Hắn ép tôi vào một cái tường và hôn tôi thật nồng nhiệt.

Hắn xốc cả người tôi lên ôm chặt và gót chân của tôi đang gác eo hắn, hai cái dương vật cọ xát lẫn nhau, hắn thầm thì mấy câu cửa miệng của hắn với tôi. Tôi rên rỉ với hắn.

Hắn lại đặt tôi nằm dưới nền sàn và tiếp tục nhét dương vật của hắn vào miệng của tôi. Trông hắn có vẻ thích làm tình bằng miệng của tôi.

Người tôi uể oải, tôi không ngừng có cảm xúc suy nghĩ kỳ lạ ấy, đầu tôi suy nghĩ mông lung khi hắn dồn cái của mình vào miệng tôi và hai viên bi cứ sum sê môi dưới của tôi, nước dãi từ mồm của tôi không ngừng chảy và nó bắt đầu xuống tận cổ và ngực của tôi.

Tôi bắt đầu hứng lấy và hắn bắn ra. Hắn bắn tinh dịch dính đầy cổ họng tôi, bản thân hắn bất ngờ vì hắn không biết mình đã bắn tự bao giờ, tôi nuốt chửng hết.

Tôi ngước lên nhìn hắn. "Anh to gan hơn cả tôi nghĩ, Dirak." Tôi thở phì phào ngọt ngạt.

Hắn tiếp tục hôn tôi nồng say, cái dương vật của hắn cũng trở về trạng thái nguyên trạng. Hắn ngã người kế bên tôi. Cái nền nhà trông thật ấm nồng của mồ hôi, đặc biệt sau cái hành động khiêu khích vừa rồi của tôi.

"Tôi có thứ này cho anh..." Tôi nói, đứng dậy và đến một góc phòng ngủ mở bên trong lấy ra gói bao cao su nhãn hiệu Durex, thuốc bôi trơn nhưng sắp hết sạch, và tôi đã quên đi mua. Hên là còn đủ dùng đêm nay.

Tôi quay lại thì thấy Dirak hắn đang ngồi trên ghế đợi tôi, tôi ném cho hắn cái bao cao su, tự thân hắn đút vào. Tôi mở túi bôi trơn và bóp lên tay tôi. Tôi đưa ba ngón tay bôi đằng sau ở giữa khe mông tôi và và hai ngón còn lại trét lên dương vật hắn.

Rồi tôi nằm lên ghế đối diện hắn, đặt hai chân lên không trung và nới rộng lỗ huyệt ra. Tôi nhìn hắn, tôi chạm vào phần thuốc đã bôi và tôi vuốt tận sâu vào trong cho đều đặn. Hắn nghiến răng và dòm tôi, tự trách bản thân mình. Tôi thâm sâu vào thêm ngón tay thứ ba vào lỗ huyện rồi rên rỉ.

Hắn cố lôi tôi lên nhìn mặt hắn. Tôi nghe lời theo, rồi hắt hơi nghe. Tôi cúi xuống phía dưới người hắn, túm lấy dương vật hắn và xoa chỗ chất bôi trơn ấy để bảo đảm chuyện đen tối này phải diễn ra như tôi và hắn mong đời, tôi chưa từng mút một cây gậy nào mà to lại dài cả chục xăng như vậy.

Lòng tôi nghĩ đi nghĩ lại cũng ngại thật, đó là những lúc tôi ở gần hắn, cầm dương vật hắn trên lòng bàn tay và cứ bóp rồi nặn đủ mọi hình dạng như vậy. Tôi kích thích nó, thích lắm đấy. Cả tôi và hắn ai chả thích được "bạn" làm tình cho đã đời, và tôi cúi thấp người xuống...

Tôi cảm thấy người tôi bùng cháy khi cả hai chúng tôi quen lâu năm như vậy bây giờ bày thứ trò chơi mà ai nghĩ cũng thấy ngại. Chúng tôi cùng rên rỉ, cùng hòa chung một hơi thở. Tôi ngồi xuống, chúng tôi ở đấy một giây, giờ nền gạch vương vãi toàn là đống quần áo.

Sau một hồi sẵn sàng, tôi từ từ mút nó và bắt đầu uyển chuyển lên xuống. Con người như tôi phải biết tận dụng thời gian một tí.

Miễn bàn ra sao tôi vẫn thế thôi, cả hai chúng tôi vẫn thở nặng nhọc. Tôi lặp đi lặp lại động tác gập lên gập xuống này nhiều lần, mỗi lần hắn đâm chọt tôi có chủ ý, tôi không có hà cớ gì nên cứ thản nhiên để hắn muốn làm gì thì làm.

Hắn túm mông tôi rồi thúc giục bộ phận còn lại cơ thể của tôi phải nghe theo hắn. Vốn dĩ hắn thích cuộc tình dâm đãng này nên hắn nâng người tôi lên một chút rồi hắn đặt chân mình lại lên ghế. Hắn bắt đầu đâm đúng chỗ nhạy cảm của tôi, tôi thấy sướng không sao tả nổi.

"Yes yes, papi, right right!!! Fuck me!!!" Tôi thốt lên vài ngôn từ tiếng Veda khiến hắn đỏ mặt đâm tôi càng lúc càng nhanh, mỗi lần như vậy hắn thích lắm. Tôi chẳng có lý do gì mà nhân nhượng chỉ có việc rên rỉ và ngước người thả lỏng chịu đựng.

Hắn nâng người tôi cao rồi hắn đặt tôi lên cái bàn phòng khách. Cả tứ chi và cái đầu của tôi đều đặt lên bàn, còn cái mông của tôi thì giơ cao lên tít nóc nhà. Hắn tiếp tục đặt dương vật của mình vào lỗ của tôi rồi đâm tôi tiếp, chạm đến chỗ nhạy cảm nhất trong tôi.

Hắn làm như vậy đến khi tôi sắp bắn ra thì thôi, kết quả là tôi đã bắn một dòng lan lên cả mặt bàn. Hắn tiếp tục phang tôi, hắn muốn tôi làm đồ chơi cho hắn đùa giỡn thêm lần nữa.

Dirak thảy tôi lên ghế. Hắn xộc đến ép góc tôi và tiếp tục không ngừng liếm láp kích thích tôi. Cơn cuồng dâm của hắn càng ngày càng dữ dội. Cái đó của tôi lại cương cứng lần nữa. Tôi thả lỏng tay chân, cả hai chúng tôi đều rên lên và rơi vào mối tình ngang bướng này. Tôi biết cái ghế này cũng theo quán tính sẽ bị động đậy lệch đi do rung chuyển nhiều.

Hắn ta nắn bóp rồi lại lao vào người tôi, cái dương vật kèm theo bao cứ đâm rồi sau vài phút đột nhiên hắn ngưng lại và...

...rút ra khỏi người tôi.

Tôi nghĩ chắc hắn đã xong, tôi cử động nhìn lại thì tôi thấy hắn quay người đi, tay lén lút trút bỏ... cái bao và ném xuống nền nhà.

Hắn túm cổ tôi lên và ném tôi vào lồng ngực của hắn, hắn lấy cả 4 ngón tay nhét vào lỗ của tôi, tôi rên rỉ. Sau đó hắn buông tôi ra khỏi vai hắn, thả tôi xuống ghế.

Hắn nâng nguyên cái đùi của tôi lên và gác lên vai của hắn, rồi sau đó hắn cử động ra vào cái dương vật miễn cưỡng thiếu bao của mình vào sâu bên trong, một phần tinh dịch đã xuất của hắn vương vãi trong tôi. Tôi phải thừa nhận rằng hắn điên cuồng đâm tôi đúng tiêu chí là: Nhanh, Khủng khiếp, Thô bạo và biểu lộ khuôn mặt Dâm đãng nữa. Hắn lắc người tôi như con lật đật, tôi ôm chặt góc ghế nệm trong sự miễn cưỡng.

"Wa, wa, stop it, Papi. Ah Ah. No no!!!!!!" Tôi hét lên tiếng Veda trong sự tuyệt vọng dù rất sướng. Câu nói vằng tiếng ngoại lai tôi thốt ra khiến hắn trở nên điên cuồng hơn.

Hắn lại bắn thêm đợt hai vào trong người tôi ngay đúng chỗ ấy, rồi tôi lại bắn thêm lần thứ hai... tôi cố ngậm miệng lại để cưỡng chế cơn khoái cảm của mình, còn... cô ấy trên lầu thì sao?

Ôi không... cô ấy... Sephera nghe thấy mất...

"Hưm... *bịt miệng* Khẽ chút thôi, Sephera đang ngủ... "

Dirak không cho tôi tiếp tục dồn nén, đánh phải gỡ tay tôi ra khỏi miệng tôi, hắn nói. "Bạn chung phòng của em thì đã sao chứ, cô ta thức nhìn thấy em sung sướng như vậy thì đã sao? Hộc... em là bạn trai của tôi, tất nhiên cho cô ta thấy thì để... mau mau kiếm người yêu."

"hưm hmmmmm" Cũng có lí, tôi đành phải rên lên như một sự đồng ý.

Cơn cực khoái cứ dồn ép tôi. Hắn vẫn đắm chìm trong dư vị khoái cảm, hắn ôm chằm lấy tôi. Chúng tôi bắt từng hơi thở của nhau, tôi đưa hai tay xoa tóc hắn.

Hắn dựa người tôi thật chặt, lấy bàn tay còn lại phía dưới nhét vào miệng tôi bốn ngón toàn là tinh dịch. Hắn hôn tôi như muốn an ủi phần nào đó lúc đã chịu đựng đủ giới hạn của cuộc yêu...

Hắn ngã bên cạnh tôi, những ngón tay giờ buông ra khỏi cái miệng tôi và chuyển sang kéo lê lết người tôi lên lồng ngực vạm vỡ của hắn.

Và tôi dựa vào nó...

Ngực hắn thật là săn chắc lại còn êm ấm như gối mềm.

"Thực sự, chuyện anh cần 'bàn' thế này quan trọng lắm sao?" Tôi hỏi sau khi hơi thở nặng nhọc tan biến.

Hắn gật đầu. "Quan trọng ở hai ta thôi." Hắn im một hồi. "Mốt chúng ta tìm chuyện khác làm nữa chứ?"

"Tùy anh cả thôi." Tôi mỉm cười.

"Nhưng em phải để anh giữ em bên cạnh anh, bất cứ lúc nào anh thích." Hắn nhờ tôi.

Tôi cười với hắn. "Anh đã nhận ra được một điều rồi đấy, gấu to à."

Chúng tôi tiếp tục ôm chằm lấy nhau. Hắn ta ôm người tôi thật là nồng say không muốn rời xíu nào.

Hắn hôn vào khóe má tôi một lúc rồi hắn nhìn tôi.

Ánh mắt ôn nhu ấy đã giết chết con tim của tôi rồi.

"Đừng chỉ có nhìn em bằng ánh mắt ấy..." Tôi nói.

"Anh không chỉ thích em, Đêm nay, hãy để anh **nhiệt tình yêu em khi đôi bàn tay của hai chúng ta ghì chặt nhau**." Hắn thì thầm vào tai tôi làm tôi run lên.

Một nụ hôn của hắn lại dành cho tôi.

"Anh yêu em nhiều lắm." Hắn nói.

"Em cũng yêu anh." Tôi và hắn cùng ngủ say.

—————

Ở học viện...

Tôi đi dọc học viện ở bồn cây giữa sân để chuẩn bị đi về, tôi thấy Dirak dạy xong tụi bạn của Ata ở phòng thí nghiệm và cho tụi nó lên lớp trước. Tôi đứng lại nhìn chằm chằm hắn, hắn đang dọn dẹp đống dụng cụ hóa học và ma thuật thì thấy tôi đứng từ đằng xa nhìn và mỉm cười. Hắn ngạc nhiên...

"Này, D'Arcy!" Hắn nói và ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm...

"Hả?" Tôi chạy lại gặp hắn.

"Lần sau để anh tới nhà em tiếp nhé!" Hắn mỉm cười lại với tôi, mấy đám con gái ở lớp tôi đang dạy nó nhìn tôi và đỏ mặt, tôi cũng đỏ mặt giống tụi nó.

"Ok... Next time nha!" Tôi cười trừ nói tiếng Veda xen lẫn tiếng phổ thông.

"Nhớ nha..." Hắn nói, tôi mỉm cười lại với hắn. Tôi và hắn hóa tay nắm đấm và chạm vào nhau như đồng ý thỏa thuận.

Tôi tạm biệt hắn và đi về nhà...

**-HẾT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn mấy bạn đã ủng hộ fic Dirak x D'Arcy trước nhiều.


End file.
